There is a well-recognized need for remediation, or clean-up, of contaminants (e.g. chemicals) that exist in a variety of settings, including ground and surface water, aquifers, water supply pipes, soil, and sediment collections. Such contaminated sites pose significant health risks to human and animal populations. Accordingly, new and improved remediation techniques are of critical importance. The present invention is directed to these, as well as other, important ends.